scp_foundation_scpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scp-404
Special Containment Procedures SCP-404 is to be kept in Section Alpha-1 of the Documents Repository. Any movement of SCP-404 beyond Section Alpha-1 will result in termination. Description SCP-404 is a pair of large manila envelopes, one of which has a series of pages attached to the front. Each page is stamped with a name/date/time/number table and contains multiple entries with known and unknown names. The ink has been dated to 1833, ±10 years and the folder dated to 1834, ±10 years. Many signatures are noted on the grid, notably those of former Document Repository Administrators ████████ (dated ██-██-████), ███ (dated ██-██-████), and ██████████ (dated ██-██-████). All signatures also are followed by a numerical reference number. Currently there are over 1000 signatures on these pages with additional pages appearing on their own when the previous ones become full. A count of these pages has proven impossible as has the contents of the envelope as mentioned later. Contained inside SCP-404 are a series of large 8 x 10 photographs. Attempts to count the exact number of photographs have thus far failed. When a person attempts to count the total photographs they will invariably get a number wrong at least twice and have to start over. If more than one person attempts to count them they will begin to debate what number they were at last and start over. If a mechanized system is used to count the photographs it will either glitch, fail, freeze, or skip causing a recount to be required. Any person may pick up and access the first envelope, known as SCP-404-A, they may withdraw a single photograph at a time from the envelope. This photo will always be blank when drawn out and will remain so until five (5) seconds have passed. Should the photo remain in contact with the person who drew it longer than five seconds it will then begin to fade into an image in the same way a Polaroid develops. This image will be a crystal clear image from an event in the holder's past which thus far has always been immediately recognized by the holder. Once this photograph has been 'developed' it will no longer fit into SCP-404-A no matter what effort is applied to it. This image will fit perfectly into the second envelope, SCP-404-B. An undeveloped photo will not fit into SCP-404-B. After a developed photo is placed inside of SCP-404-B the pages attached to the front of the envelope will update themselves with the name, date, time, and an incrementing number. If a person picks up SCP-404-B they immediately know which pages contain lines with their name, although they may not know the numbers. When they have viewed the numbers or if they already know the number, they are able to draw that photo out of SCP-404-B with only a few seconds of searching. The most disconcerting feature of SCP-404-B is that once the subject has left the presence of the envelopes for longer than an hour they forget interacting with either envelope as well as the memory imprinted on the photo. This effect lasts until the subjects re-enter the presence of SCP-404-A or -B at which time they regain their memory of having used the envelopes, but will not remember the event on the photograph until it is viewed again. Researchers who oversee the testing of SCP-404-A or -B but who do not interact with the contents of the envelope are capable of remembering both the test and the image to the best their natural memory allows. Document #404-1 ██-██-████: Subject is Class-D personnel who has been instructed to draw five photos from SCP-404-A. All photos drawn will no longer fit into SCP-404-A so are filed inside of SCP-404-B. Subject's name, current date, and numbers now appear on the topmost sheet of SCP-404-B. After the test had completed the subject was allowed to leave the testing area and then questioned about the photos. After a time-lapse of approximately one hour subject became unable to answer any further questions about the photos and denied having ever even been part of a test for this day. The subject is unable to account for the time spent in the testing chamber and also denies knowledge of ever attending a funeral with his sister for any individual. Up until the time threshold had passed subject had been willing to answer any and all questions regarding the incident in the photos; loss of memory attributed to interaction with SCP-404-A and B. Document #404-2 ██-██-████: Subject is Dr. ███████ who has recently been through an overly dramatic breakup of a relationship. She has volunteered for this test and has been informed of the anticipated results. After the fourth photo was drawn subject was released and approached three hours later where she was asked as to the status of her relationship with the boyfriend. Subject denies knowing any such person or ever having participated in any tests today. Subject is also unable to account for lost time but shows no concern over the disparity. Document #404-3 ██-██-████: Subject for this test is Dr. ████████. Dr. ████████ was chosen at random with no end result expected. Dr. ████████ requested a copy of this third photo and a digital copy was created for her without incident. The original has been filed i nto SCP-404-B and the copy is framed in Dr. ████████'s office. Document #404-4 ██-██-████: Subjects for this test are Dr. █████ and Dr. ███████ whom have been working together for the past two years. These two doctors were chosen at random from established pairs of staff who had been working on projects together for over one year. The test is immediately ended by the administering personnel and both Doctors placed on notice until the results of this test can be confirmed. A lapse of a full day's time was allowed to pass before either Doctor was confronted about the previous day's test results. Neither Doctor claims to have any memory of participating in any test nor any inappropriate behavior with either each other or any of the subjects from the photos. All photos were filed in SCP-404-B and both Doctors have been restricted access from SCP-404 from here forward. Continued observation of the Doctors from this test show a 6% increase in productivity; this may or may not be related to the loss of the memories exposed in this test. Document #404-5 ██-██-████: Subject for this test is a deceased Class-D personnel who expired while engaged in testing of SCP-███. The body of the subject was manipulated by two members of staff in conjunction with medical implements to draw a series of photos from SCP-404-A.